Fits like Mittens
by TRikiD
Summary: Just because they wanted to forget that one night didn't mean that fate agreed to leave it at that. When Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's cousin Mittens comes to visit, she and Tiny realize they weren't just two ships passing in the night. Now, they have to survive the terrible awkwardness when the others find out about their night of passion.


**Rated T for mild language(in the future) and adult themes.**

* * *

Fits like Mittens

Chapter 1 - Who is Terra and Blake?

The fact that Tiny Miracle's birthday was right around the corner was enough to send the rest of the UG RV in a frantic state to prepare a party for their miraculous robot friend; in fact, they were always spastic with party planning when such an occasion came up, and Tiny Miracle's birthday was no exception.

Tiny was actually turning twenty two this year, and it wasn't hard to see that he had definitely grown over the years; it had been a few years since he was in his short and adorable stature, and now stood at a whopping seven feet tall, nearly the same height as Mr. Gus. But just because his physical appearance changed, Tiny never ceased to be the kind, persistent and helpful robot he has always been.

"C'mon, Guys! At least let me help with the decorating!" Tiny begged with a chuckle, as Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa struggled to lift a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Tiny!" and hang it over the doorway.

"No way, Tiny! Tomorrow is your special day, so you should save all the energy you can for it," Uncle Grandpa quickly protested.

"And remember what happened last time you wouldn't stop helping us?" Pizza Steve added matter-of-factly.

"How could I forget?" Tiny mumbled while rubbing the back of his head in shame, recalling the events of his friends constantly asking for pathetic favors while his fuel levels drained from severe lack of food.

"Anyone know where Tiger is? She was supposed ta help me with the cake," Mr. Gus questioned and poked his head out of the kitchen, all while mixing some cake batter in a bowl.

"Haven't seen her all mornin'," Uncle Grandpa responded with a shake of his head.

"Sounds like a need for an insignificant miracle to find her! I'm on it!" Before anyone could protest, Tiny's sneakers suddenly turned into rocket boosters, and he flew off into the depths of the RV in search of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. The first location that came to the robot's mind was her room, so he quickly made his way there.

And surprised that he guessed correctly, he got a roar for an answer when he knocked on Tiger's bedroom door; he then stepped inside and saw the giant cat laying on her bed, as she was typing on her laptop. Tiger then gave Tiny a happy growl.

"Aw, thanks, GRFT. But my birthday's not until tomorrow, you can wish me happy birthday then. Mr. Gus is looking for you, by the way," Tiny explained, to which Tiger replied with another roar.

As Tiger leaned pointed a paw at her laptop screen, Tiny curiously peeked over her shoulder to see the chat conversations she was having with someone online.

"What're you doing?"

Tiger huffed.

"Oh, your cousin's coming?"

Tiger nodded with a purr.

"Wha-? No, Tiger, I can't let you do that! You guys are already doing a great job. I can't just let you invite family over to help, or I'll feel like a burden.

Tiger waved a paw in the air while shaking her head.

"You sure it's no trouble?" Tiny asked with a quirked brow.

She nodded and smiled.

Tiny sighed in defeat, "Alright, if you say so. Just, please don't overdo it like you guys do every year. And don't forget that Mr. Gus still needs your help with the cake!"

As the robot exited Tiger's room, the latter smirked knowingly as her eyes read nothing short of a conniving plan. Suddenly, Tiger's cell phone started ringing with the Nyan Cat song playing loudly; she answered and pressed the speaker button.

"Heya, Tiger! How are ya doin', Sug?" the person on the other end of the phone questioned, her voice laced with a sweet Southern accent; Tiger replied with a huff, "Oh, I'm alright, thanks. So, listen, I'm on my way now, and I should be there by tonight. He doesn't know about _It_ , right?"

Tiger growled and shook her head.

"Awesome! If he really is as big of a Parry Jotter fan as you say, he's gonna _love_ this!"

Tiger smiled brightly, as she let out a noise that was a mix between a chuckle and a gurgle.

"No, I am not tryin' ta get picked up again! I'm just doin' you a favor since he's your friend, which means ya owe me one. Besides, I don't even know the guy, so get yer mind outta the gutters, Tiger. Anyway, I gotta go."

Tiger roared before hanging up, all while her grin remained plastered on her face. If she knew her cousin, she knew this was only going end one way: Hopefully, if her attempts of playing Match Maker are successful, with her cousin and Tiny hooking up.

* * *

That evening, after pestering Tiny Miracle not to help everyone with the finishing touches, everything was set up for Tiny's birthday party tomorrow; the cake was done and put in the refrigerator to be kept fresh; the decorations, which were all Parry Jotter-themed, were put up; and invitations had been already mailed a few days prior to everyone's friends.

"Everything looks awesome, Guys! Thanks!" Tiny commented with a smile, but then placed a metal finger on his chin in wonder, "But how'd you know I liked Parry Jotter?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was the shirt?" Pizza Steve suggested sarcastically and pointing at Tiny's brown t-shirt, which read 'I heart PJ' in bright yellow and all caps.

"And you're always wearin' those really big glasses whenever you read, which is usually a Parry Jotter book, anyway," Mr. Gus added grimly; coincidentally, Tiny was even wearing his big, round reading glasses to get a better look at one of the spare invitations.

"What? I'm near-sighted," Tiny quickly defended himself and removed his glasses.

"What kind of robot has bad eyesight, anyway?" Pizza Steve questioned in disbelief while crossing his arms.

"What kind of pizza slice has bad eyesight?" Tiny retaliated with a scowl.

"Touché."

"Robots and pizza with visionary problems isn't what's important here, Guys. Tomorrow isn't gonna be anything _but_ happy and party-ful. Agreed?" Uncle Grandpa firmly explained, to which the others nodded or muttered something in confirmation.

A roar of excitement suddenly came from the other side of the room, where Tiger was sitting on the couch while looking out through the window in search of something. There seemed to be a bright light shining from outside, and Tiger's eyes were glued to the source.

"What is it, Girl?" Uncle Grandpa inquired, joining the big cat in staring out the window, "Ooh, a Jeep!"

"Oh, yeah! Tiger's cousin Mittens is comin' over tonight," Belly Bag pointed out in realization.

"What? How'd you know?" Uncle Grandpa asked in surprise since he had no idea that Tiger's cousin was coming.

"Tiger sent me a text telling me to have a few gallons of gasoline ready. Mitten's car is almost out of gas."

Tiger then purred with a smile.

"You're welcome, GRTF."

"So, is Mittens a tiger like you?" Tiny couldn't help but ask Tiger out of curiosity.

"And is she hot? And single?" Pizza Steve quickly asked with high hopes. With perfect timing, there was a knock at the door.

"Guess we'll find out," Mr. Gus answered dryly and approached the door to answer it, "Hello. Are you Mittens?"

"That's me. May I come in?" a sweet, Southern-accented voice came from outside. Mr. Gus didn't reply as he moved out of the way to allow the new guest inside.

"Thanks, Sugar cube," Mittens thanked politely after stepping inside, and the others finally realized why they called her Mittens. She was an anthropomorphic black cat that reached a height just slightly taller than Uncle Grandpa, and the only white fur was on her front paws; her eyes were a magnificent shade of lush greed; and she was clad in a grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Hiya, Everyone! It's so nice ta finally meet ya'll! And Tiger, you c'mere, I need a big hug!" Mittens chuckled and opened her arms, and Tiger didn't hesitate to leap up onto her hind legs and embrace Mittens in a big hug.

Tiger then roared with great joy.

"I missed ya, too, Tiger. Now, where's the birthday boy?"

The big cat leapt down from her cousin's grasp to point out Tiny, who still remained silent ever since Mittens entered the RV. Mittens, on the other hand, smiled like a giddy school girl when she finally saw Tiny.

"Well, stick an apple in my mouth, an' call me a roast! You didn't tell me he was…a…" Mitten started with a cheer, but her enthusiasm faltered the longer she examined the robot. Until finally, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "…robot."

It wasn't until now that Tiny finally found his voice, but it was still meek and filled with shock, "Terra…?"

Mittens was just as bewildered, "Blake…?"

"Um, sorry ta break this up, but who's Blake and Terra? Obviously not you two," Pizza Steve eventually spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"It was for a time," Tiny protested. And as impossible as it seemed, a deep red blush crept across his face.

"A time we both wanted ta forget, if I'm not mistaken," Mittens added grimly before averting her attention to Tiger, "Can we talk privately for a sec?"

Tiger exchanged confused glances with the others, who all shook their heads and shrugged. Not knowing how else to get any answers, Tiger followed Mittens until they disappeared down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Mr. Gus inquired with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?" Uncle Grandpa added.

"We met at a bar last year…" Tiny shamefully began.

"So, what? I meet girls at bars all the time," Pizza Steve boasted with a smirk, only to earn a deadpanned look from Mr. Gus.

"…and then it turned into a one-night stand."

* * *

 **When I have a favorite character, I gotta write a story centered around them:P**

 **We shall find out their story soon!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
